seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 13
Fea, held on her swords, and saw Zet rushing towards her. She round house kicked him, and smashed him into a tree. He wasn't very strong, or durable. Beyond speed, he wasn't dangerous. Bonnie, rushed towards her, and Fea back flipped, dodging Bonnie's rush. Bonnie broke a tree with her head, and stared at Fea. Fea, knew that this woman was dangerous, and she should stay away from her. Fea, ducked, and saw a knife go past her, watching Jean jump down from a branch, and grabbed Zet. He lifted Zet, and sat him down, keeping him away from the fight. "You stay there Zet. You aren't at the level that we need you. Now, stay here, look pretty, and keep a big smile for your friend Jean, okay?" Jean kissed his forehead, and rushed at Fea. Zet, looked shamed, and sat down. He was nothing, just eye candy. Ponta, stood near Zet, and grabbed Zet by his head, and lifted him up. "We need ya. For target practice." Ponta dropped Zet, and Zet got angry at Ponta. He lifted his fist, and was about to strike Ponta, when Ponta looked at Zet. "Zet... Bonnie and Jean are targets. For me, your either a target, or prey. Fea is prey. You, are a target. Stall, so I can finish her." Zet, got even more angry at Ponta, and screamed at him. "NO! WE ARE ALLIES!" "Allies... Hah! I only need targets, for the prey to hit. That's what everyone is. Targets." "NO! We... I thought we were all friends..." Bonnie, was struck by Fea, and heard Zet. Friends? All friends do is lie, take stuff from you, hurt you, and smile, while doing it. Jean, hearing it as well, was reminded of the men who betrayed him in his life. Ponta, folded his arm, and put his hammer down, and patted Zet on the head. "Fool. Friends don't like you, unless your powerful. That's what I learned. When I was a thief, with a boss, he was my hero. We were raised to do nothing, but steal. He was my hero. No one could hurt him. Then... A man shot him. Everyone but me left him, for the next strong man, to protect them. Ever since then, I learned one main in life. The weak love the strong. I am the strong, thus, you want to be near me." Zet, stood up, and punched Ponta in the arm. "No... You don't get friends that easy. You work hard. WATCH THIS!" Zet sprinted towards Fea, and did a screw punch at her. She was able to block it with her swords, and he grabbed them. He jumped away, holding two swords, and Ponta, clicked his cap. The numbers span, and it turned to a 6. He grinned, and saw Zet drop the two swords near to him. Zet cracked his knuckles, and pounded his fist together. "When I was young, I was raised on one thing. Honor. Friends are loyalty. Thus... Honor. If you guys trust me, as a friend, then I will return the honor." Ponta, flipped his hammer, and grinned under his metal mask. "Okay then. LET'S GO!" Fea, watching them all rush her, and her holding one sword, made her groan. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc